Amor en el siglo XXI
by iClauze
Summary: Para enamorarse ahora en nuestra era tecnológica las cosas cambian... ¿Quién dijo que con un mensaje de texto no se podría empezar un 'lindo' romance? Advertencia: YAOI
1. Prólogo

**Saint Seiya y sus personajes son parte de Masami Kurumada y Toei.**

 **Este fanfic está basado en una novela de Wattpad llamada "Visto" de valenaj27 y el título en una ¿Web serie? llamadada "Amor en los Tiempos de Chat"**

* * *

 **Título: Amor en el siglo XXI.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: YAOI.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

 **Viernes, 27 de septiembre del 2014.  
1:01 AM.**

* * *

Ahí se encontraba el chico de larga melena color cían, la cual caía como cascada hasta llegar al piso. Tenía sus pies apoyados hacia arriba contra la pared, recostado en forma vertical boca arriba en su cama, con su móvil en la mano, revisando mensajes de ' _Whatsapp'_.

No tenía sueño y se encontraba aburrido. Trató de hablar con alguno de sus amigos, pero todos estos se encontraban fuera de línea, así que no hacía otra cosa más que revisar mensajes de texto y/o entrar a los grupos donde se encontraba para divertirse un rato leyendo los viejos mensajes.

Todos los mensajes eran de números conocidos... excepto por uno, el cual le llamó mucho la atención.

* * *

(Número desconocido):

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?**

Enviado a las 1:01 AM

 _¿Quién eres?_

Enviado a las 1:02 AM

 **Una persona.** **:)**

Visto a las 1:03 AM

 **Oye, no me dejes en visto.**

Visto a las 1:04 AM  
 **Hey, Camus.  
** Enviado a las 1:04 AM.

 _¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres?  
_ Visto a las 1:05.  
 _¡Oye! ¡No me dejes en visto! Ese debería de ser yo..._

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?  
Les debo una disculpa, lo sé. Me he ausentado por mucho tiempo. Pero necesitaba unas 'vacaciones', la verdad estuve muy ausente en el mundo... ¡Pero volví! ¡Y ahora con más fuerzas! Bueno... Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo de la historia. :)  
¡Nos leemos!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Narrado por: Camus.**

 **Capítulo 1: Hombre**

* * *

—¡Agh! ¿Quién se cree que es? En primero me habla sin dar su identidad, luego de fastidiarme, me deja en visto —dije en voz alta.

—CAMUS, CÁLLATE.

Esa era la voz de mi padre. Parece que tampoco podía conciliar el sueño y estaba fatigado. Aunque bueno... Después que falleció mi madre está así. Traté de subirle los ánimos, pero no funcionó, así que trato de ser el hijo ejemplar, para que por lo menos esté orgulloso de mi.

Como a las dos y algo conseguí dormirme, pero pensando en ese tipo o tipa que me habló. ¿Cómo sabe quién soy? ¿Cómo consiguió mi número? ¿Será alguien que yo conozca y me estará jugando una broma? Sinceramente, no lo sé.

* * *

 **6:00 AM.**

* * *

Justo cuando me iba a levantar para apagar el despertador, mi teléfono que estaba debajo de mi almohada vibró. Con una flojera extrema, metí mi mano debajo de la almohada y saqué el celular. Un mensaje.

 **Niño, despierta que ya es de día. :B**

 _Enviado a las 6:00 AM_

Era ese tipo o tipa de nuevo...

 ** _¿Qué quieres?_**

 _Enviado a las 6:01_

 **Hacer que no llegues tarde al colegio.**

 _Enviado a las 6:02_

 ** _Para tu información, me despierto sin ayuda de nadie._**

 _Enviado a las 6:03_

O sea, ¿y este o esta? Ahora se cree mi despertador personal o qué.

 **Al menos un gracias...**

 _Visto a las 6:04_

 **Oye**

 _Enviado a las 6:04_

 ** _¿Me puedes al menos decir qué eres? ¿Hombre, mujer, alien...?_**

 _Enviado a las 6:05_

 **Jaja, qué lindo. Soy hombre.**

 _Visto a las 6:06_

Hombre...


	3. Capítulo 2

**Narrado por: Camus.**

 **Capítulo 2: Perdiendo clases.**

* * *

 **9:23 A.M.**

* * *

¿Hombre? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? Pero si yo no soy… Tal vez sí lo sea, pero no, no soy homosexual, no quiero que mi padre se lleve una decepción de mí. Aunque al final cuando él me falte me casaré con alguien que yo no quiero y estaré atado a esa persona para siempre a pesar de no tener sentimiento alguno con ella; sí, sí existe el divorcio, pero no me gusta, no sé, para mí cuando ya dos personas se unen en matrimonio es porque en verdad se quieren para toda la vida, no solo hasta una fecha que digan _adiós_ y se vayan con otras personas, no.

La verdad es que si me gustaría casarme, no sé… Sentirme amado, tal vez tener una familia y ver a mis hijos crecer y eso, o solo un hijo que ahora con la economía es más fácil de mantener que dos o tres. Enseñarle a mi hijo o hija a tocar el piano y hacer música juntos los dos, así con un melifluo…

―Señor Glacé _(1)_ ―el profesor estaba frente a mí, apoyando en mi escritorio.

Rápidamente sacudí la cabeza alejándome de mis pensamientos… Dios, era la primera vez que mi cuerpo se encontraba en la Tierra y mi mente en Marte, ¡Camus! ¿¡Qué te pasa?!

―Parece que ya usted se sabe esta clase que veo que no está nada interesado en ella ―comenzó el señor Cid.

El Cid ―o Cid como él prefería ser llamado―, era uno de los profesores más fríos que me había tocado en toda mi vida estudiantil, bastante reservado no era como el profesor Dohko o el maestro Shion que eran más abierto y alegres en sus clases, ellos siempre estaban con una sonrisa a sus estudiantes, convivían con ellos, pero cuando había que ponerse fuerte, parecía que se le estaba entrando el demonio; en fin, Cid era el maestro de la Lengua Española, nada más mejor que un español dando español.

―No, no, no, prof… ―antes de que yo pudiera terminar mi palabra él me cortó.

―No nada, se me sale de la clase ―apuntó a la puerta, la cual se encontraba cerrada para evitar cualquier tipo de interrupción―. No permitiré que ningún alumno mío esté distraído en una clase tan importante, ¿me escuchó? No le doy un castigo porque e sla primera vez y es un buen estudiante, pero espero que sea la última, ¿entendido?

Asentí levantándome de mi silla y me retiré rápidamente del salón de clases.

Caminé por los pasillos y no encontré absolutamente nada interesante, además que si me descubrían vagando en los pasillos me iba a ir peor, así que decidí ir al patio. Espero que al profesor Dohko no le moleste mi presencia ahí, ya que él se encontraba dando sus clases de educación física.

―¡Vengan, estiren esas piernas con ganas! ―decía Dohko, animando a sus estudiantes.

Todos estaban bien ordenados, era cuatro filas de cuatro, parecían un pequeño rebaño, eran el famoso curso, el 4to B, reconocidos por ser el grupo más revoltoso de toda la secundaría. Algunos profesores daban gracias al cielo que ya era su último año ahí y descansarían de ellos, yo la verdad pienso que son buenos chicos lo único que sin disciplina, pero entre ese grupo deben al menos de haber aunque sea dos o tres buenos y tranquilos.

Me pregunto si así que parecen un rebaño, también nosotros, bueno más bien mi curso 4to A seremos así como un pequeño rebaño.

―Permiso, maestro ―me acerqué al señor Dohko, el cual dirigió su mirada hacia mí, como todos sus demás estudiantes―, ¿me puedo quedar en el patio?

El profesor levantó una ceja, tal vez estaba un tanto extrañado verme fuera de clases.

―Claro, claro, hasta si quieres puedes participar.

―No gracias, no me siento muy bien que digamos, pero gracias por dejarme quedarme aquí ―sonreí en modo de cortesía y me fui a sentar debajo de un árbol en el césped.

―Hola ―escuché una voz que venía desde arriba.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe topándome una personas que me estaba mirando desde arriba con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados. ¿Me iba a raptar para luego violarme, quitarme mis órganos, venderlos en el mercado negro y luego yo aparecer en una bañera llena de hielos con dos cicatrices? Tal vez, pero no lo permitiré antes de terminarme mi libro, después puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera.

―¿Hola? ―respondí el saludo, no muy seguro si debía de hablarle a esa persona.

Un chico bastante hermoso, su belleza era inefable, de rasgos femeninos de cabellera larga de color celeste, que si no fuera que llevaba uniforme de hombre lo hubiera confundido con una chica bastante robusta, de él era la voz… Y vaya, qué voz, no me la esperé de él, juro que su voz hubiera sido un poco más no sé… ¿afeminada? ¿más delicada?

Me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado, mirando al frente en donde estaban todos los demás jugando vóleibol y los que no lo hacían sentados en la banca mirando el juego. Me alejé un poco de él al sentir su acercamiento a mí, mientras que él soltó una risa.

―Tranquilo, no te comeré ―dijo al sentir mi alejamiento.

Se quedó por dos segundos en silencio y volteó a mirarme. La verdad hay que decirla, tenía unos ojos hermosos de color azul, con un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo como marca de belleza. Su mirada era muy linda y todo, pero me tensó, no sé por qué pero me tensó, como si me fueran a dar una mala noticia.

―Camus…

Camus… ¿¡Cómo carajos sabía mi nombre si era la primera que él se acerba a mí y la segunda que lo veía?!

¿Sería él el de los mensajes de textos…?

* * *

 **(1): Elegí ese apellido por en honor a Dégel, no sé de donde se me vino la palabra "desglacé", tampoco sé si existe (y la he buscado, pero no aparece), simplemente que juré que "desglacé" era la palabra del nombre de Dégel –cri cri cri- Así que le quité el "des" y dejé Glacé, que me encantó.**

 **¡Hola! Lo siento mucho por no actualizar, la verdad tenía esta cuenta bastante perdida y luego de semanas intentando, logré recuperarla.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo como a mí me encantó escribirlo. Pueden sugerir parejas en los reviews, se tomarán todas en cuenta. ;)**

 **Besos con sabor a chocolate, nos leemos.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Narrado por: Camus.**

 **Capítulo 3: Los del B.**

* * *

—¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? —le pregunté alejándome un poco asustado.

¿Y si sí? ¿Y si es él?

—Fácil —chasqueó los dedos y me tomó la mano—. Aquí dice Camus, yo sólo leí lo que decía ahí, pero ya tú dijiste tú nombre.

Miré mi mano derecha y efectivamente ahí estaba escrito un "Camus" con tinta rosa... Esa estúpida Popey, si el director me llega a ver eso fácilmente me manda a la dirección. Sí, por esa cosita tan simple te pueden llegar a mandar a la dirección o donde la orientadora.

—Ah...

—No me digas que pensaste que era una clase de brujo o algo así —sonrió soltando mi mano.

Solté un suspiro de alivio; al menos no tenía a mí acosador en frente.

—¿Qué lees? —se escuchó otra voz, pero esta un poco más suave y delicada, pero todavía seguía siendo de un chico.

Volví alzar mi mirada y me encontré con un bello joven de piel blanca, ojos esmeralda y una cabellera color lila, la cual se encontraba atada en una cola baja por lo que parecía; pero lo más curioso era su ausencia de cejas, estás estaban sustituidas por dos puntos color rojo.

—¿No deberías de estar corriendo, Mu? —preguntó algo fastiadiado Afrodita.

El recién llegado se sentó frente a mí y dio un sorbo a su botella de agua. Cerró la botella y se acomodó, para luego sonreírme y mirar mi libro.

—Estaba leyendo "Pálida flor" de Marco Antonio(1) —le respondí amablemente, cerrando mi libro.

—¡Ay, Marco Antonio! —gritó de emoción—. Es uno de mis autores favoritos. Me encantó ese libro, pero —me volvió a mirar—, nunca había visto esa portada.

—No si, el ignorado —dijo el peli azul para llamar la atención.

Tras unos minutos nos quedamos conversando los tres sobre temas variados, pero sobretodo de mi tema favorito: Libros.

El timbre de la segunda hora de clases había sonado y teníamos que irnos, pero ellos fueron tan amables que me guiaron hasta mi curso, el cual a diferencia de ellos quedaba en el tercer piso.

—Ha llegado, joven caballero —informó Afrodita riendo.

—Me ha parecido bastante agradable tu presencia, Camus.

—Gracias Mu, la tuya igual —le devolví la sonrisa.

—¡Agh! ¿¡Cuál es la necesidad de ignorarme?! —el sueco elevó sus manos al cielo.

—Te queremos, Dita —rió el tibetano.

—¡Ajá! —sentí como alguien se trepaba en mi espalda— Conque estabas siéndome infiel con esos dos.

—¿Tú novia? —señaló Afrodita con una ceja arqueada detrás de mi.

—Su esposa.

La norteamericana bajó de mi espalda y se posicionó a mi lado.

—Ella es mi mejor amiga, Popey —la presenté ante mis nuevos amigos.

—Yo a ti te conozco... —habló Mu examinándola de arriba abajo— ¿Tu no trabajas en Woodies?

—Sí, mis padres son los dueños —por más que Popey quisiera hacerse la dura, siempre le salía su Popey interior, ese lleno de amor y dulzura (a veces tanto que ya me empalagaba).

Pude sentir como mi teléfono celular vibró, me había llegado una notificación.

—Si me disculpan —dije alejándome un poco hacia dentro de mi curso.

—No te preocupes Camus, nosotros ya nos íbamos —Afrodita tomó a Mu de la muñeca y vi como bajaban por las escaleras hacia la segunda planta.

* * *

 **¿Qué hacías con ellos?**

 _Enviado a las 9:47_

Pude conseguir un permiso al baño para poder ver la notificación, y ahí estaba... El acosador de nuevo.

Bueno, por lo menos por recibir ese mensaje en presencia de Mu y Afrodita me aseguraba de que no eran ellos.

 _ **¿A ti que te importa?**_

 _Enviado a las 10:03_

Dejé el celular a mi izquierda y me dispuse a lavarme las manos e inmediatamente mi mensaje había sido respondido. ¿Qué carajos? ¿Cómo es que puede responder tan rápido estando en la escuela?

 **Mucho. Te veré en recreo, te quiero 3.**

 _Enviado a las 10:05_

 ** _¿Te veré por fin, señor acosador?_**

 _Enviado a las 10:05_

 **No, no... ¿No entendiste la parte de "te veré"? Por algo dije eso y no "nos veremos". No eres tan inteligente como siempre, Cam ;) jaja.**

 _Visto a las 10:07._

* * *

Estaba sentado junto a Popey en unos de los famosos bancos de piedra que abundaban en el patio del colegio.

Mi miraba por el patio buscando a mi acosador, lo cual era imposible de encontrar... Sólo tenía el dato de que era chico, pero nada más, ni siquiera en el curso que se encontraba.

—¿Se te perdió alguien?

Sacudí mi cabeza volviendo en si y miré a la pelirroja a mi lado.

—No, nada importante.

—Ah, porque si estabas buscando a tus nuevos amigos por ahí vienen —señaló a Afrodita que venía con dos muchachos más, los dos de cabelleras cortas, pero uno peliazul, un azul rey y otro con el pelo azabache.

—Hola Camus —saludó Afrodita cuando ya quedó frente a nosotros—, quiero hablar algo en privado contigo.

Pude sentir la tensión cuando Afrodita y Popey intercambiaron miradas. Me levanté, sintiendo la mirada de desaprobación de la norteamericana sobre mi.

—Ellos son Shura y Ángelo —los presentó Afrodita mientras nos alejábamos.

—¿No eres el hijo del profesor Cid? —le pregunté a Shura, recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza.

* * *

—¿¡Una fiesta con los del B?! —gritó Popey mientras íbamos caminando hacia mi auto— ¿¡Perdiste la cabeza ya?!

—¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

Okay, yo no soy de fiestas pero es como dicen "hay que disfrutar mientras puedas y seas joven", y no me gustaría terminar todo amargado trabajando en la empresa de mi papá solo y con veinte gatos.

—¿¡Cómo que qué tiene eso de malo?! —se subió en el asiento del co-piloto— Tú mismo dijiste que ellos eran unas bestias salvajes que tienen suerte de haber pasado el primer grado de educación básica y ahora te vas a una fiesta con ellos.

—No todos son así... Creo que estaba equivocado.

—Tú eres del A, no perteneces ahí.

Suspiré. Como odiaba esto... ¿Por qué era necesario que Popey tuviera que comportarse como si fuera mi novia? Encima celosa.

—Popey, sólo no te metas en mis cosas, ¿si?

* * *

 **(1): En realidad es una parodia de la canción "Flor pálida" de Marc Anthony, si no se dieron cuenta xd.**

* * *

¡Heeey! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, espero que hayan tenido un feliz Año Nuevo, de verdad 33.

Lo sieeento mucho por durar tanto para actualizar, de verdad, disculpa xd. Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :3 **Y NO, porque exista Popey, Camus será su novio o toda la historia girará al rededor de ella, sólo es un personaje secundario que no tiene mucha importancia**


End file.
